Horae Primavera
by Beatrice Straw's
Summary: É ano novo e o santuario de Athena prepara uma grande festa para receber seus convidados. Uma nova historia está para ser escrita e as novas regras do santuário estam prestes a tirarem o sono de muita gente.


Horae

Livro I - Primavera

O tempo passou sem muito se perceber e logo estavam de volta a activa, ao que parecia Zeus interveio por suas vidas com a única exigência que vivessem livremente suas vidas dali para frente. Ao que tudo parecesse Poseidon e Hades também voltaram ao mundo mortal da mesma forma que seus guerreiros, ou pelo menos os mais leais.  
O santuário era reerguido conforme a força de vontade e ajuda daqueles que chegavam aos poucos, vindos de todos os lugares, aquele era um dia simples, de actividades corriqueiras e normais. Haviam poucas nuvens no céu, o que tornavam o solo grego um pouco mais quente que o normal daquela época do ano. Não que o inverno fosse frio, com neve e brisas fortes, mas pelo menos era um pouco mais fresco do que estava aquele dia.  
A quantidade de pessoas estranhas que se aglomeravam em torno do coliseu lhe lembrava um pouco os antigos treinos abertos que faziam em sua época de aspirante. As atenções estavam voltadas aos cochichos para o lugar mais alto de todo o coliseu, geralmente onde ficavam o Grande Mestre e a deusa, mas aquele dia estavam sendo ocupados pelos três deuses que ainda viviam na Terra, logo abaixo o Grande Mestre e os cavaleiros de Ouro, no nível inferior cavaleiros e amazonas de Prata, e por fim, mas antes de chegar a parte da corte, os cavaleiros de bronze estavam reunidos alegremente em conversas divertidas sobre qualquer assunto que fosse ao momento banal.

As pessoas na plateia eram divididos em grupos singelos, ao lado esquerdo do pilar central do coliseu estavam sentados os Generais Marinas, ou pelo menos 6 deles e a imediata de sereia. De forma largada e solta conversavam entre si sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, e por vezes folgadas risada se sobre-saltavam sobre o parentesco entre o marina de Dragão Marinho e o cavaleiro de Ouro de Gémeos. Mais abaixo em um nível mais fresco se encontravam a princesa regente de Asgard e sua irmã mais nova, junto aos Guerreiros deuses que apenas as observavam a brincar com o garoto ruivo, ainda pupilo do cavaleiro de Áries. Nos últimos tempos acabaram por se tornar muito bons amigos, as duas moças e o menino.  
Do lado direito se dividiam de forma organizadas os guerreiros mais leais de Hades, reduzidos de 108 estrelas malignas, para pouco menos de 20. Os deuses da morte, Hypnos e Tanatos, lideravam o topo do time "tédio mortal", usavam togas gregas como o de costume em suas saídas, os tons de creme e acinzentado respectivamente chamavam a atenção de algumas jovens, mas eles vagamente mudavam a direcção de seus olhares, cravados na representante do imperador do submundo que fazia pequenos emaranhados com linhas. Os Kiothos também usavam as togas gregas, em bem verdade apenas o jovem egípcio não as usava, as vestes naturais de seu país natal marcavam claramente a diferença entre eles. Enquanto todos os outros usavam tons negros, ele ressaltava sua origem com os tons pergaminho das vestes de algodão egípcio. Em relação de comportamento, os Kiothos estavam assim como os deuses da morte absortos na pequena diversão proporcionada pela dama que acompanhavam, enquanto os outros espectros se dedicavam em sua maioria a lançarem pequenos olhares mortais a plateia, ou aos inimigos de outrora. O único que talvez estivesse indiferente a tudo aquilo era Myu, que se dedicava a observar o céu e o tempo em companhia de suas borboletas multi coloridas que por sua vezes chamavam cada vez mais a atenção das crianças nas arquibancadas.

Dado determinado tempo fez-se silencio geral ao ser escutado um sino agudo que soou por todo o coliseu chamando a atenção para o portão central que se abriu com suavidade. Durante pouco mais de cinco segundos nada aconteceu e os cochichos ameaçaram retornar, mas foi a entrada de um cortejo de ninfas que fez a plateia se calar imediatamente.  
Mulheres jovens não aparentavam mais de 22 anos, quando na verdade se mantinham entre os séculos perdidos nas curvas do tempo e do próprio corpo. Olhos de tons claros ou absurdos como aquela que liderava a ponta direita que de todas parecia a mais infantil, portadora de olhos de um rosa bebê hipnotizante, acabou por ser reconhecida como Fantasia, a filha mortal do deus do sono, que observava a jovem com um leve sorriso de contentamento nos olhos, a muito não a via tão feliz. As jovens mesclavam as vestes: togas de tons pasteis, entre amarelo, azul, verde e rosa. Os enfeites dos arcos que carregavam na cabeça variavam com arranjos de conchas e estrelas do mar, penas e pequenas flores do campo, castanhas e plantas do outono, caracterizadas nas folhas amarrons. O cortejo continuou com musica e pétalas de flores que chamavam a atenção das borboletas do jovem espectro que decoravam o ar a brincar entre os tons de vermelho e rosa. Ao final do cortejo depois de terem atravessado todo o lugar se dispersaram em cortinas de fumaça a exceção da jovem filha do divino Deus do sono, que fora se postar as suas costas ameaçando trançar-lhe os cabelos como sempre fazia quando radiante de felicidade.  
A jovem chegava a chamar a atenção mesmo daqueles que estavam ao seu lado, poucos eram os espectros ou até mesmo os Kiothos que lhe haviam visto que não fosse armada para uma guerra, a armadura que em muito se aparentava com a do pai, possuía os tons mesclados de dourado e um leve tom cor de rosa, carregado com um violino que nas mãos da jovem deusa-mortal se transforma em verdadeira armadilha sonora e física quando disparava as cordas de forma agressiva sobre seu oponente. Mas naquele dia ela assim como as outras ninfas do cortejo usava uma toga de tom extremamente claro, em seu caso um pastel de azul celeste que chamavam a atenção para os olhos e o cabelo, de cachos sedosos em tom de negro como o de sua avó e o da própria mãe. No enfeite de cabelo pequenas castanhas e flores do campo formavam um pequeno arco que prendia delicada e exoticamente o cabelo no alto da cabeça, caindo pelos ombros apenas pequenas mechas frisadas que davam um acabamento final marcante.

Mal puderam se recuperar da primeira apresentação e logo outra adentrava o portão, dessa vez formada por homens que usavam uma vestimenta no mínimo exótica aos olhares curiosos de orientais e de alguns poucos gregos, as figuras altivas e fortes, de homens que trajavam peles de animais como ursos e raposas, carregavam um cinturão e eram condecorados com diversas medalhas de honra, que se prendiam as five**las condicionadas no mesmo metal do cinto. Os highlanders ainda reinavam soberanos nas terras geladas de Asgard, mesmo com o calor que fazia na Grécia, pareciam confortáveis com os trajes pesados e as saías xadrez em tons de azul, verde ou vermelho. Em si os highlanders eram** apenas uma imagem figurativa do poderio nórdico, entre suas funções principais estavam manter a ordem em pequenas regiões mais desoladas de Asgard. Em outras palavras eram os highlanders a 'força policial' antes que os Guerreiros Deuses entrassem em acção.  
Dentre os guerreiros que desfilavam em direcção ao outro portão, podia ver-se Thor e Mime, o primeiro por altura e peso, pertencia aos highlanders e fora escolhido como Guerreiro Deus por sua força e dedicação a Argard. O segundo herdara a posição de seu pai adoptivo e a mantinha com graça e gosto, em bem verdade era sua função principal manter as pessoas em ordem em qualquer circunstancia de multidões, com sua musica e a forma como cativava com um simples sorriso, era um highlanders por atitude que por qualquer outro contexto.

As apresentações por fim terminaram quando os highlanders se puseram para fora do coliseu e os dois jovens guerreiros tomaram seus lugares junto aos outros ao lado da regente e sua irmã. Em outras condições provável que alguns dos presentes dessem gostosas risadas com a vestimenta dos jovens, mas a imposição dos estrangeiros como convidados e antigos oponentes era marcante para o silencio em respeito.  
Logo a jovem deusa se encaminhou junto a seus tios para um pequeno elevado que fora posto no centro do coliseu. A jovem trajava como sempre o vestido branco e carregava o báculo de Nike nas mãos. Os outros jovens mesclaram-se entre sua esquerda e direita, armados em tridente e espada, usavam suas armaduras o que indicava a alguns presentes, seus proprios cavaleiros, aspirantes e convidados a gravidade da situação a qual se encontravam.

_- Boa tarde. - _A jovem falava com doçura e havia um sorriso em seus lábios, os cabelos esvoaçavam com a brisa que na verdade era o vento causado pela aglomeração de pessoas ao redor. - _Espero não estarmos assustando muito vocês com estas apresentações._

A jovem havia encontrado as palavras certas para as duvidas da maioria de seus guerreiros e dos outros que ali estavam, continuou a sorrir e a narrar as próximas actividades daquela reunião de fraternidade.

_" Como sabem muito bem, foi graças a meu pai que a maioria de vocês retornaram a vida, infelizmente é com muito pesar que alguns não estão aqui para nós alegrar com sua companhia ou suas graças divertidas. - ela sorriu por um momento com mais franqueza, se referia principalmente a seu querido Tatsumi, que havia partido para resolver problemas pessoais, os quais ela não se importou em saber, não era seu direito. - Como devem saber uma das diversas exigências de meu pai era que mesmo vivendo em circunstancias comuns e normais nós mantivessemos nossos cavaleiros para qualquer circunstancia não esperada. - Os murmúrios e sussurros quebraram imediatamente a fala da jovem que respirou fundo e lentamente até ser interrompida por um Julian extremamente mal-humorado._

- Não esperávamos este tipo de imprevisto, não temos nenhuma intenção que ataques contra a Terra sejam realizados e é perfeitamente por isso que decidimos nos reunir aqui hoje entre comemorações e festividades para discutirmos essa situação entre amigos e aliados. - A voz do jovem fez com que poucos tivessem a coragem de continuar a discutir qualquer tipo de assunto, os poucos que continuavam entre os murmúrios eram os guerreiros que analisavam uns aos outros e por fim seus senhores, como se analisassem calmamente as palavras proferidas pelo Deus dos mares.

" Com isso esperamos resolver alguns impasses de forma simples e respeitosa. Serão anexadas por todo o santuário as novas regras que entraram em vigência exactamente a meia noite deste dia. Aqueles que não concordarem com as normas, entre eles cavaleiros e aspirantes devem partir do santuário no prazo de 24 horas. - os murmúrios se elevaram, fazendo com que a jovem perdesse seu sorriso, antes que qualquer um de seus tios se fizessem presentes em voz ela ergueu a mão e o lugar adentrou silencio mortal. Levantou a cabeça para retomar seu discurso e observou a face de cada uma das pessoas dentro do coliseu: crianças, adolescentes, moradores de rodorio, aspirantes, amazonas, cavaleiros, amigos, inimigos. - As novas normas foram assinadas e estão de acordo com os quatro regentes aqui presentes, que simbolizam alem de seus deuses quando não estiverem na Terra como a todos os guerreiros que estão abaixo ou acima dentro de cada um de seus santuários."

Os olhares vagaram até os representantes de cada patente, estes apenas observavam com as faces serias aos personagens centrais do lugar. Sim, nenhum deles poderia ser contestado em acordar com seja lá o que estiver em vigor com as novas leis.

_" Sendo assim nenhum de vocês que desejarem partir será seguido, contestado, ou parado enquanto desejarem sair do santuário de qualquer um daqueles que participaram do acordon. Devo lembra-los que uma das ordens que devemos cumprir para que não haja interferência do Olimpo na Terra é a vida normal de cada um dos integrantes de qualquer um dos 4 templos sagrados. Assim sendo não é uma afronta se desejarem sair deste ou de qualquer outro lugar. Será providenciado moradia, estudo e trabalho a cada um dos que estão aqui, assim como cada um dos que desejarem sair daqui. Sendo assim, esperamos que em cada um dos barcos que levaram aqueles que não desejarem estar aqui, as pessoas estejam seguras de que teram a mesma oportunidade de qualquer um daqueles que desejarem permanecer aqui, apenas não desejamos interferir na vida de vocês em nenhum aspecto o qual as novas regras possam vir a interferir. Os barcos estaram partindo daqui a exactamente 18:00 da tarde de amanha, dentro dos barcos serão informados de todos os detalhes da nova vida que proporcionamos a vocês de forma segura para o conforto e a sobrevivencia de vocês. Serão levados em seguida para Atenas onde receberam novas instruções e poderiam ser melhor orientados sobre qualquer aspecto da vida de vocês, moradia, emprego, família, qualquer um que desejem saber. - Ela finalmente parou para respirar, havia falado mais do que um ser humano normal conseguiria sem o devido intervalo. - É apenas isso. Desejamos a vocês um bom dia e desejo lembra-los de que a decisão é pessoal e deve ser tomada de forma solitária e deve expressar seus desejos reais e sinceros sobre sua própria vida com base nas novas regras atribuídas aos santuários. Qualquer um que se sentir ameaçado por desejar sair de qualquer lugar deve procurar imediatamente os representantes do santuário o qual pertence originalmente, não serão tolerados qualquer tipo de intervenção alheia sobre o destino que qualquer um de vocês desejarem assim tomar. E devemos lembrar que deuses são capazes de ler as mentes mortais em qualquer espécie de segredo ou mentira, até mesmo quando não estão se sentindo bem ou estarem sendo impulsionados a uma decisão a partir de outra pessoa. Espero mais uma vez que tenham uma boa tarde e uma boa festa de fim de ano."_


End file.
